charmedfanfictionalfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Halliwell
Paul Halliwell is the third oldest child of Wyatt Halliwell and Elena Montgomery, besides Perla. Paul is well known as the most spoiled in regard with other children of them. Paul is a powerful being, whose powers are all focused on his whitelighter side, as he's the only of four children without a Halliwell powerAny power possessed by The Charmed Ones.. Nevertheless, all of Paul's powers and abilities are useful both in fight and in other manners, and his powers include: Telekinetic Orbing, and Glamouring. Aditionally, Paul can cast spells, brew potions and scry, being part witch. Furthermore, Paul is highly resistant to attacks, and magically sense his charges. Aside from his magical obligations, Paul manages to be a good student at school and is one of the busiest whitelighters in his family. Life Review Birth and Early Life Paul is the third oldest child of Wyatt and Elena. He was born on August 10, year and a half after Patricia's birth. His powers indirectly started manifesting in womb, when Elena could orb smaller objects to her. Other than that, she also could do small acts of thermokinesis with Paul's power. It is also stated by Elena that she had the most peaceful pregnancy with Paul. After Elena gave birth to Paul, even as a baby, he was curious about his magical abilities, playing with baby alarm, which Wyatt did at his very early days of life. At his later years, he liked to hide objects in house by orbing them, and also, he liked playing with his power of Glamouring, which he used to pose Patricia's boyfriend and other friends. Paul was an excellent and remarkable student in elementary, and later in high school as well. He showed interest for science, especially for physics and maths, and sometime during his middle school education, Paul had recieved a scholarship for a good results in them. He also attended numerous competitions in which he showed good success. Becoming a Whitelighter , one of his charges.]] As a result of his whitelighter heritage, and due to naturally being a pacifist, Paul recieved an offer from the Elders to gain charges which he accepted, after couple of situations in which he had to take over duties that are usually related to whitelighters. Paul, unlike his siblings, was the only one who immediately accepted his part of personality and used it on the best possible way':' to help others, which he always found noble, especially after him being the only one that nearly chose to be evil in his window of opportunity, which appeared when he fully acquired his powers. After getting an opportunity to choose the path of practicing witchcraft, Paul was put on a test by his family members, as well. The idea of putting Paul on test was made by Lestat. He, as a family member that gets along best with Paul, explained him that if he chooses evil as a path, he'll become a darklighter-witch and will serve evil, but will loose his family. Later, Paul in his diary revealed that he would never choose evil, not only because of his family. The next morning, after he saved a child from burning house, he chose the path of good, and became a full time whitelighter. Teenage Life Right after Paul received his powers, his magical side got involved in his daily life. However, Paul always managed to stay normal, calm and happy despite the big amount of both his magical and normal duties. To his friends, Paul was a very good and caring friend whom everyone considered a class peacemaker during riots or at school, most likely due to his pacifistic whitelighter side. Despite the fact that Paul was successfully controlling his magical side, his social life was not as remarkable as someone of his friends due to the fact that he was busier than any of them. Nevertheless, Paul, probably due to his specific personality, liked to have one or two friends with whom he could be. However, Paul usually had his time organized for socializing with his classmates as well as his charges. Teenage years of Paul's life were also somehow in the sign of studying, since he was one of the best students of his high school and, as a graduate student, he received a scholarship. Paul had also attended numerous Maths and Physics competitions and had encountered with remarkable results. References Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Beings